1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to mattress systems and, more particularly, to a mattress system having an accessible top portion capable of selectively receiving individual auxiliary mattress elements in a split support configuration.
2. Discussion
As is known, mattresses are available for purchase in varying degrees of firmness. As such, a purchaser can select to buy a mattress having soft, medium, or firm support. However, after purchase, the buyer is typically unable to adjust the firmness of the mattress.
One means of providing more choice in mattress configurations is to provide a first degree of firmness on one half of the mattress and a second type of firmness on the other half of the mattress. As such, two users of the same mattress can have each respective side tailored to their firmness preference. However, there is still no convenient means of changing the firmness of either side of the mattress should the user's preference change.
One means of addressing the above-identified problem is to provide a mattress arrangement with removable and/or interchangeable mattress core elements. Although this proposal has provided a means for a user to change the firmness of the mattress after purchase, the mattress core elements required to be removed and/or inserted into the mattress are of such a cumbersome nature that the interchanging must be performed at the manufacturer's facilities. As such, the mattress user cannot conveniently change the support configuration of the bed but must rather endure the time the manufacturer possesses the bed while interchanging the mattress elements.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a mattress system having an internally accessible portion wherein interchangeable auxiliary support elements may be inserted by the end user.